


Kiss Cam

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperLane [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kiss Cam trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Kiss Cam

There were rumors of an attack by Cadmus at the next National City University championship basketball game. It had just been an offhand comment during Kara’s weekly brunch with Lena Luthor, but it was enough to raise the hackles on everyone at the DEO. Lucy Lane went ahead and bought tickets for Kara and herself to go undercover. The co-director of the DEO showed up on game day in a jersey, an NCU ball cap, and carrying a foam finger. Kara, on the other hand, was in her normal CatCo work clothes, trusty pen tucked behind one ear.

“I take it you’re a fan?” Kara asked with an amused chuckle as Alex rolled her eyes at the pair.

“Don’t judge.” Lucy said as her cheeks slowly began to turn pink. “I’m playing a role. Where’s your disguise?”

“Kara Danvers _is_ the disguise, Luce. She always has been. I’m a reporter, remember?” Kara reminded her and Alex’s snort was audible.

“Do you have something to add, Agent Danvers?” Lucy growled, turning to stare Alex down with a glare that could curdle milk.

“Nope. Nothing. I’m all good.” Alex answered, still stifling her giggles.

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned back to Kara. “You ready to go?”

Kara nodded and took off her glasses, sliding them into her pocket, and pulled Lucy in close to her.“Hold on tight.” she advised as Lucy looped her arms around Kara’s neck.

In a split second they were gone, an ink pen clattering to the concrete floor in their wake.

“She’s going to have an awful hard time taking notes.” Alex muttered to herself.

\-----/////----

Lucy led Kara up to a landing above the nosebleed seats where Kara could get the best possible view.

“Do you see anything suspicious?” Lucy asked as Kara x-rayed the venue. “It’s a long shot that anything is actually going to go down here today, but I thought it best if we had you, J’onn or your cousin here just in case. They both managed to duck out of the mission somehow and left the ladies on task. 

“Nothing yet, we’d better find our seats.” Kara answered, offering Lucy her hand.

“Did you play any sports as a kid?” Lucy asked, doing her best to sound casual; as though her heart wasn’t in her throat at asking a personal question.

“Supergirl, remember? The powers make for a very unfair advantage over anyone I compete with. I couldn’t risk exposing myself. No matter how much I may have wanted to.” she answered, trying to sound equally casual.

“Oh God, I forgot. I”m sorry. Did it bother you much growing up?” Lucy asked, her eyes looking more curious than piteous. Kara appreciated that more than she knew how to express.  
“The first few years, I just tried to adjust to being here and figuring out your culture. On top of all of that I had to figure out out how to cope with all of these new abilities, the loss of my planet...and my family.” Kara said with a shadowed expression. Lucy thought how odd to see such darkness on a face usually brilliant with sunshine.

Kara gestured for Lucy to enter their aisle first and followed shortly thereafter. Kara had gotten to the point where she could discuss her past without crying, but it would probably never stop leaving a lump in her throat.

“My sister played soccer though and I loved to watch her play. She was amazing. None of the sports back home were anything like what you have here. The closest I’ve seen is chess boxing. I thought she was the best in the whole world...though that was probably because of my limited experience.” Kara said with great admiration in her voice. “Then again, I was also quite certain Alexandra Danvers was the best human on Earth...and I’m still not sure she isn’t.”

“I’m so jealous of your relationship with her.” Lucy said with an eyeroll. “Lois and I have never been close. We can barely stand to be in the same room most of the time.”

“We don’t always get along,” Kara responded, “We both have work we need to do on our sisterhood, but it’s important to us, so we both focus on communication. I bet you and Lois would do as much for one another as me and Alex.”

Kara was cut off when the beginning of the game was signalled. Lucy discovered Kara’s deep displeasure at her own ignorance about basketball and she looked to Lucy for instruction. She even pulled out her notebook and the back up ink pen from her pocket to take notes as Alex predicted. Kara was just as enthusiastic in learning about basketball as she was with everything else. Lucy was both amused and amazed; nearly more intent upon her teaching than on the game. She was surprised when they called half-time, but remembered to have Kara do another sweep.

“I still don’t see much of anything suspicious going on… God, I’m always so sorry for the poor suckers who get stuck on those things.” Kara said, leaning in close so Lucy could hear and gesturing to the JumboTron which was singling out couples for the Kiss-Cam.

“I always thought it was kind of cute actually.” Lucy leaned in to whisper back. It was nearly impossible to hear in the National City University Stadium over the din of the crowd. Kara blushed lightly and ducked her head to hide it. Almost as though the pair had been heard; the camera turned on them. Kara’s face went from a light pink shade to a burning red.

Lucy looked up and she could see why she and Kara might be thought a couple. She was leaning in close to the blonde Kryptonian, whispering into her ear in a manner that could be misconstrued as intimate, one hand on the other woman’s thigh.

“Oh, what the hell.” Lucy muttered, very gently grasping Kara’s chin and tilting her face to meet Lucy’s and pressed her lips to Kara’s. She expected Kara to jump away or squeal or something along those lines. She definitely did not expect Kara to lean into her. Lucy Lane certainly never expected Kara Danvers to return her kiss like she was holding back the end of all worlds. When they broke apart, the sound of applause roared throughout the stadium.

Lucy wondered if blushing that particular shade of crimson was one of Supergirl’s powers.

“Oh Rao, Alex is going to murder me.” Kara groaned and Lucy laughed as the other girl buried her face in her hands.

“I’m sure it will be fine. I figure we need to talk … but it can wait until after the game.” Lucy said showing off her own brilliant grin. She returned her attention to the court as Kara shyly slid her fingers through Lucy’s.


End file.
